


A Wolfstar Proposal

by Stars_and_Scars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_and_Scars/pseuds/Stars_and_Scars
Summary: Sirius has been planning this moment for months, but it doesn't go quite how he had planned... a very fluffy (and mildly angsty) wolfstar proposal.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	A Wolfstar Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starsandmoonys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsandmoonys/gifts).



Sirius paced up and down the deserted common room, the ring box clutched in his sweaty hand. Heart beating frantically, he tried to run over his speech in his mind, but found it blank.

Fuck.

Sirius Black wasn’t one to get nervous. He never ceased to radiate confidence (sometimes a little too much, as Remus would attest), but in this moment all of his confidence had left him. All that remained of the once glamorous and smug boy was a nervous puddle.

Deciding it was best to sit down before he fainted, he made his way over to the fireplace and slumped down on the couch.

He smiled. That couch had so many memories. 7 years of laughter echoed through Sirius’ ears as he sank into his memories of the past. Late nights, drunken singing, spin the bottle. Stolen kisses, silent stares (and a few, less wholesome activities) had all taken place on that worn out old sofa in front of the fireplace.

Sirius was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even hear Remus come in.

“Whatcha thinking about?”, came a loud voice from right behind him, that successfully scared the bejeezes (as James would say) out of him.

“What the FUCK, Remus! Jesus Fucking Christ, you scared the shit out of me! God, ever heard of knocking?”.

“It’s the common room... I didn’t realise knocking was required”, Remus answered, a little put-off by Sirius’ less-than-friendly demeanor. This registered in his face.

Sirius sighed. “Rem, I’m sorry. I’m just a little... on edge right now”, Sirius answered, praying that would suffice. It did not.

“What’s wrong? And don’t say it’s nothing, I know you. I haven’t seen you this anxious since you decided it was a good idea to transfigure Minnie’s dinner into cat food.” He chuckled, but was once again disconcerted by Sirius’ lack of enthusiasm.

“Siri?”, he reached for his boyfriend’s hands, but Sirius jumped back. “Okay, what’s going on? I’m really worried. Is it something bad?”.

Sirius shook his head. “No of course not. Nothing’s wrong it’s just... fuck, Remus, this was supposed to be perfect!” Sirius’ voice got louder with each emotion-soaked word. “You were supposed to come in and see me here all handsome and confident, and I was supposed to get down on one knee, and you’d cry and tell me you loved me and I’d say everything I’ve wanted to say since we were fucking 12, but now I’ve gone and fucked it all up -”

“Get down on one knee? Oh my god, Siri -”

“And you’ll never marry me now, because I’m a mess, and you probably think I’m crazy or something-”

“Sirius, of course I -”

“And I’ve messed it all up! Jesus, I’m so fucking in love with you Remus, I can’t see straight, I can’t think when you’re not around me”, rambling, he sunk back down onto the couch and dropped his head in his hands. “I crave you, and I want you, and I want you to want me too, but of course you don’t because who would want a broken shell like me, and now you’re going to leave me and this is all wrong -”

“SIRIUS!” Remus finally managed to make him listen. Kneeling down in front of him, and slowly pried his hands from his face. Grasping the distraught boy’s head with both hands, he made sure they locked eyes before he said,

“Sirius, of course I love you. I love you more than every star in the sky. I love you more than hot chocolate on a winter day, fuck, I love you more than I thought I would ever be capable of loving anyone in my entire life.” As Remus spoke, Sirius’ breathing began to normalise.

“You are my life. And I would give anything to be yours. You have nothing to worry about.” He looked with fondness as the boy in front of him. “Now, I believe you have something to ask me?”

Sirius nodded. He slipped off the couch and onto his knees, so he was eye-to-eye with Remus. He took a deep breath, and the words came to him.

“Remus Lupin. I have loved you since the moment I met you. I didn’t know it then, but I do now. I know that I love everything abut you. From the way you scrunch up your nose when you’re thinking to the way you look in my leather jacket. I love every bit of you, and yes, that means your scars too. You are not a monster. You’re just Moony. My Moony.” He stopped to see how Remus was reacting, and his heart dropped when he saw tears in his boyfriend’s eyes. Encouraged, he continued. “You are my world. And I want to spend my life with you. We are about to step out of this castle into a war. And I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I know that as long as I have you by my side, we’ll be alright.” He took a deep breath and said the words he’d been wanting to say since fifth year.

“Remus Lupin, will you marry me?”

Sirius barely had a moment to breathe before a pair of lips crashed into his. The pair moved together as one, kissing and crying, just being together. After what seemed like eternity, Remus pulled back eliciting a protesting moan from Sirius. 

“Say it again.”

Sirius grinned. “Remus Lupin, will you marry me?”

“One more time? Please?”

Hooking his arms around Remus’ neck and gazing deep into his eyes, Sirius asked, without a hint of laughter in his voice, “Remus Lupin. Will you marry me?”

“Yes. Yes, of course I will! Oh Sirius, of course I will!” 

Leaping at his now fiancé, he wrapped his legs around the taller boy and allowed himself to be lifted off his feet. As they kissed, they were one. Hands and tongues, tears and love. They were lost to the world. But they were found to eacheother. 

They were pulled out of their euphoria by a sneeze, followed by several loud shushes. Separating themselves, the men looked around. And there in the stairwell, were 6 tearful faces. Marlene, Dorcas, Mary, Lily, Peter and, of course, James, had been watching the whole interaction. It was of course Peter who had sneezed, and his guilt was made clear in his red face, but the group could not have been happier. 

The room erupted into applause as everyone rushed together. People hugged, people cried, and congratulations was the word of the night. There was dancing, there was drinking, and there was the usual rowdiness, but with one difference. Sirius’ hand never left Remus.

***

Remus awoke to the first sunrays creeping over the windowsill and illuminating his family. His home. He looked around at the people he loved, all sleeping peacefully in various places around the common room. Marlene and Dorcas huddled together in the corner, James and Lily in what seemed like a subconscious competition as to who could snore the loudest, and Mary and Peter sprawled on the floor next to the dying embers of last night’s fire.

And of course, Sirius, hand still clasped in his own, lying next to Remus on the couch. In the morning light, Remus stared at the ring on his finger, and he couldn’t remember ever having been happier in his life. Surrounded by the people he loved, he knew that no matter what happened in the coming years, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
